


for you, i give my heart and life

by zolarnite



Series: dreamnotfound delicious drabbles [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, King!George, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Serious Injuries, george gets stabbed lol, i wrote this in school during class lmao., knight!dream, oneshot dnf, protective!dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarnite/pseuds/zolarnite
Summary: “Please no, stay with me, hey,” Dream cradles his king’s beautiful face, gentle with painful fondness.“I love you,” the words slip off George’s lips like honey coating over bitter figs. Tears drip over blood and flesh, sliding down to water the blackened floor.(In which during a battle, Dream faces King Rupert, but things go wrong)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dreamnotfound delicious drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039774
Kudos: 107





	for you, i give my heart and life

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on paper, took me 6 pages lmao. It's only 2000 words long tho oof. It started out as angst but then I decided to end it happy because my friend made me, heh. enjoy!

There is blood everywhere. Rivers of red and bodies lay in a stretch before him. King George is drenched, head to toe in death, armor permanently stained. Blood drips off the tip of his blade as he searches the crowd. His eyes roam frantically, still swinging his sword in fervor. Soldiers fall left and right, souls taken by the blue-red eyed King. George can slowly feel his heart grow colder the longer he can’t find his knight.

“Dream!” He shouts into the mass of people, blocking and slicing down anyone in his way. 

Out of the corner of his eye, there’s a flash of whipping blonde and the king plunges in that direction. The chaos is slowly getting out of hand, both sides losing man after man. George pushes through until he can see the steel sparks when they clash. Dream is fighting the opposing king, King Rupert, wielding his blade in a perfect dance. The knights around both of them move away, giving room for the tension that seems to weigh down the burning air even more. 

_ No, no, no, Dream. _ George stares in horror at the perilous fight. Dream doesn’t notice his king there, focused purely on King Rupert before him. His green eyes burn with anger and hatred, powerful strikes fueling his rage. King Rupert had kidnapped, hurt, and humiliated George. Even when George was a prince and Dream had done everything to protect his king, it wasn’t enough. Dream still feels incompetant for letting harm touch George and he won’t stop until King Rupert is dead. So he pushes, all his mind on one person, trained on the man who hurt his most treasured and beloved person.

The fight has been going on for so long that George can afford to watch without men charging at him every minute. He can feel his heart beat in fear and anticipation, love blooming within the waves of dread. Dream’s movements are like fire, while Rupert’s is ice, the clash of two elements in a rageful game. It isn’t until the flick of Rupert’s wrist that George notices. The close combat brings Dream close to Rupert’s reach and a silver gleam of a blade catches George’s eyes. 

Without a thought, George throws himself forward, pushing Dream away as silver cuts through the air. It all seems to happen slowly, the body thrown before Dream and him having to watch in horror as a dagger plunges into King George’s armor. George cries out as the dagger is pushed to the hilt. He stumbles back into Dream who catches him, face pale and features etched in horror. 

George can feel the pain bloom just under his ribs, the sharp ache turning numb. Dream sinks down with George in his arms, making sure to not dislodge the dagger, lest George bleeds.

“George, George, no,” he wants to tear his hair out and cry with agony.

“Dream..”

“Shh..we’ll get you to the medic,” he pleads to his king.

“Dream...I-”

“Please no, stay with me, hey,” Dream cradles his king’s beautiful face, gentle with painful fondness. 

“I love you,” the words slip off George’s lips like honey coating over bitter figs. Tears drip over blood and flesh, sliding down to water the blackened floor.

“Sapnap!” Dream screams until a knight appears, face paling as white as his bandana.

“Take him to the medic,” Dream rambles, trembling, “I have something to finish.” His voice holds malice, practically dripping with poison. Sapnap gently takes the injured king from his friend’s arms, promising to keep the king safe. 

With his love on the verge of death and the killer laughing before him, Dream’s eyes lose all warmth when he turns to finish off the vermin. 

“Well, well, doesn’t this mean I win?” Rupert snarls, yellowed teeth curling past his lips. Dream stares for a moment before smirking, stance grounded in coldness. 

“Of course not. Until one of us is dead, the war isn’t over.” 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Dream’s eyes flash before he attacks, sword swinging down on Rupert’s shield. Rupert throws the sword off, clamoring to regain balance. He hadn’t expected the knight to ram into him with such a force. If Dream was difficult to fight a few moments ago, the unrelenting attacks and strikes now are a thousand times harder.

Rupert grunts in pain, his mind fraying, fingers growing numb, and vision spinning. Dream doesn’t back off, the beast that had laid waiting under his skin jumping up in the roar for blood. He pushes and pushes, using every move he knows until he finally breaks through Rupert’s defence, and slams him down to the ground, one foot pressed over his chest. A steel cold tip presses into King Rupert’s fragile skin, breaking it into a cut and letting blood trickle out. King Rupert opens his mouth to speak, but Dream cuts him off. 

“I would have let you live and let King George decide your fate himself.” The blade pushes deeper into flesh as the foot on Rupert’s ribs grinds down with cruelty.

“But you hurt  _ my _ king and I will just have to beg  _ his _ forgiveness, because no way in all nine worlds am I going to let you live.” Dream spits on King Rupert’s face, smirking in satisfaction at the look of disgust upon the fallen king's bruised face. His red eyes burn with hatred, but they dull in a heartbeat, neck rolling to the side. The fresh blood pooling under King Rupert drenches the ground as Dream picks up the beheaded king and raises the head. 

“Your king is dead!” His shout echoes across the battlefield, soldiers turn to the gore and in the end, all of Rupert’s army surrenders. 

His mind's a mess and heart pounding so loud that his ears are ringing. It takes the blonde knight a moment to realize that he’s still holding the vermin’s head, chucking it to the side. The oil, grease and blood coat his hands and bile climbs up his throat until he retches, feeling disgusted and afraid.

_ George _ . The only name in his head thrashes against control as Dream waves Punz over to collect the severed head. Punz looks at the head knight in concern, but before he can say anything, a pink-haired man catches a wobbling Dream. The man helps hold Dream upright, face in a scowl. 

“Dream, you’ve gotta stop fainting in my arms.” His voice is deep, emotion veiled. He’s dressed in dark tunics and a red cape, not the same as Dream’s knights.

“Techno, where’s George?” Dream grips Techno’s arms, eyes desperate. The mercenary anarchist sighs, hefting up the injured knight. 

“He’s fine, breathing and alive.” Despite being an anarchist, Techno does have his morals and at this point, King George has become more of his friend than enemy. The pink-haired man eventually drags Dream to where Sapnap is waiting in front of the medic tent.

“Dream.” The knight rushes forward to help, but Dream is far gone, only mutters “George” in the midst of his delirium. He tries to stay awake, but the budding pain in his shoulder starts to shut off his body. Dream sways, green eyes closing as he hits soft cotton. 

His body aches, pain pooling just under his ribs. There’s soft light filtering through the tent flaps and he can feel soft sheets under his fingers. Eyes still closed, George remembers what happened. His eyes shoot open and he tries to get up, but the stab wound under his ribs claws him back down. A pained groan escapes his lips and the tent flap opens to an older kind looking man, Philza. 

“Phil.” George croaks out, cringing at how rough his voice sounds.

“You’re awake.” Phil only bustles in, bandages and salves in his arms.

“Phil.” George tries again after being handed a glass of water. 

“Lie down. I need to change your bandages.” Phil doesn’t respond to the king’s calls, only gently pushing him back to lie down. The medic moves his hands to unravel the old bandages, stained with blood, from around the king’s midriff, but George stops his hand with a firm grip. 

“Phil, please.” The king’s heterochromatic eyes glisten with tears and pleas that Phil gives into, even though he knows that Sapnap and Dream will yell at him later.

“We won. King Rupert is dead, but we suffered a lot of losses. Many soldiers died, all are injured and-“ 

“Dream? Phil, is Dream...alive?” George’s grip slackens at the last word and Phil resumes his unbandaging. 

“Dream is resting. He pulled his shoulder and got stabbed in the leg, but he’s fine; recovering.” George lets out a held breath. He lets Phil redress his wounds. As the medic gathers his things and prepares to exit the tent, George calls out with a request.

“Phil, take me to where he is.” The medic pauses and looks back to see a determined look on King George’s face. He sighs and nods, knowing that he might as well make sure the king doesn’t get injured again if he’s left to try and find Dream, unsupervised. 

George slowly lifts himself from the bed, walking slowly to Phil before Phil hooks an arm around the king’s elbow to help support.

Slowly, the two walk along the lines of weathered tents until Phil stops them in front of a tent at the end. He carefully leads the king into the tent, hearing George gasp when he sees Dream. George wants to run and make sure Dream is breathing, but the pain from moving hinders him. 

When George gets to Dream’s side, he almost collapses, gripping the knight’s warm hands in his own. 

“Dream, please.” The king brings up the other’s limp hand to his lips. His breath caresses the back of Dream’s hand, fond and loving. George peeks through his lashes, making sure that Dream is still sleeping before mouthing the words he’s kept close to his heart onto the other man’s skin. 

“I love you too,” the voice startles George and he almost drops Dream’s hand, but the knight holds on tight to his fingers. Those green emerald eyes, still half-lidded, smiles with adoration. With a gentle tug, George is pulled closer to Dream. The knight lets go of George’s hand before cupping the side of the king’s face. His gentle, calloused hands thumb away the tears that linger on George’s long lashes. 

“Dream, I-“

“Shh, I know.” The words break something in George and he surges forward. His arm circle around Dream’s neck, burying his face into the blonde’s shoulder. Dream tenderly wraps his hands around George’s waist, pulling the king flush against him. He threads a hand through soft brown curls, breathing in the warmness of his love. To hold his king, his childhood best friend, his beloved, is a dream come true. His heart swells as George sobs into his bare shoulder, grip tightening. 

“Never do that again,” Dream whispers to George, the image of his king getting stabbed still playing before his eyes.

George bubbles a laugh, bittersweet. 

“You left my side and I had to go find you.” Dream hums, softly squeezing George’s small waist in an apology.

“I’m sorry, angel. I didn’t want you fighting that vile man.” George flushes at the pet name and sighs.

“I know,” he answers, laying his head against Dream’s chest; hearing the man’s steady heartbeat grounding him. It gives him a lull of love that soothes away any pain.

Dream glances down at George’s fluffy hair, humming until the king looks up with a questioning expression. As green eyes meet blue-red eyes, Dream dips his head down, tipping his love’s chin up. Soft buzzes of honey slide in a perfect kiss, adoration and loyalty intertwining with love and lust. George opens under his protector, gasping when Dream presses closer, deepening the kiss. Fingers trail up Dream’s neck to his blonde curls, tugging. It earns a response from the knight as he nips at the king’s lips, swiping his tongue in to claim the man he loves; leaving George whimpering against him. They pull away for a breath, lips flushed red and twin blush painted across their cheeks.

“My knight,” George breathes, straddling Dream and tracing the man’s jaw with a fingertip. Dream doesn’t break eye contact and simply turns his head slightly to kiss the tip of George’s finger. 

“My king, my love,” Dream murmurs against George’s skin, trailing his kisses up his king's wrist. George’s eyes flash, but when he tries to move his lower half, startling pain shoots up his spine, making him yelp. 

“George?” Dream worriedly steadies George, rubbing a gentle caress at his hips. 

“I forgot I got stabbed.” George pouts, slowly sliding down to lay on Dream again. 

A kettle wheeze squeezes out of Dream, eyes crinkling into crescents. 

“Your majesty, how did you forget?” his tone comes out flirtatious and teasing, making George feel embarrassed and hot all over. 

“Oh, shut up.”

“Make me.” Dream’s eyes gleam and George rolls his eyes, tilting up to give his knight a sweet kiss. 

“Mm, effective.” He smiles against George’s lips, wanting to draw out the sounds he only hears in his dreams. But he stops himself, taking in consideration his king’s injury, so he pulls away and pushes George back down into his embrace. 

“Sleep,” Dream’s voice rumbles under his chest, swirling George in safety. They don’t say anything, they don’t need to; they know already. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:   
> “Phil, where’s George?” Sapnap stops the medic on his way from Gerorge’s empty tent. Phil sighs.
> 
> “With Dream.” Sapnap is about to launch into a lecture when Phil shoots him a look. The young knight just smiles sheepishly before darting to Dream’s tent.
> 
> “Dream, you better be awake or else-” Sapnap stops at the entrance, eyes wide at the wholesome scene of George sleeping peacefully on top of Dream, arms and legs entangled together. After a moment he backs away and sighs happily with a small smile. 
> 
> “About time they realized and did something about it.”


End file.
